<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrödinger's Box by Kirito_Potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386485">Schrödinger's Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter'>Kirito_Potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Characters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Female Ejaculation, Fuck Or Die, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were given an elixir. It should be taking effect. If you can survive it, you may leave.</p><p>"Survive?" Keith echoes quietly. "What-- what will it do to us?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Characters [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Schrödinger's Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everything is consensual, and they don't even start off fucking right away, but I dropped the dubcon tags in there just in case, since it's technically a fuck or die situation. (More of a come or die situation.)<br/>I use afab terms for the trans character, so be ready for that.<br/>Also, use a condom! They're in a bit of a pickle, so they don't have one on hand, but this is fiction lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith slashes through a dangling vine with his bayard. He pushes some of the less intrusive plants out of the way with his free hand. The ground crunches under his boots, echoed behind him as Lance follows in his wake.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I’m not seeing anything,” Lance calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Keith sighs. It’s been nearly a varga of trekking through a cross between a forest and a jungle. The most interesting thing they’ve seen so far was what looked like a huge blue lotus flower, but as soon as they passed it they found three more in a clump. “Allura did say we <em> might </em> find this plant. Maybe we’re just looking for something that isn’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they can’t be mad at us for not finding it then,” Lance says. “Especially if we tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Keith snorts. “You want to go back to the lions.”</p><p> </p><p>He can practically hear the pout Lance must be sporting. “Can you blame me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s look for at least another varga before you go lounge around in your cockpit and put Blue on autopilot.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance starts to sputter and huff, but when he finally manages to get words out they’re in Spanish. Keith just chuckles and cuts down another vine.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Lance yelps.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Keith pauses. “It was a joke, Lance. I know there’s no autopilot in the lions, and that you’re a fine pilot. There’s no need to get upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance keeps yelling, but his voice sounds muffled.</p><p> </p><p>Keith turns to look. He doesn’t get a chance before something is grabbing him by the shoulders and dragging him to the ground. He flails, trying to swing his bayard, but it’s wrenched from his hands. Then a sharp pain blooms across the back of his head, and darkness creeps into his vision.</p><p> </p><p>When he wakes he’s laying on the ground, but something tells him he’s not outside anymore. Slowly, Keith blinks, but his eyes don’t open all the way at first. His head is spinning.</p><p> </p><p>As he slowly sits up, he sees Lance on the ground a few feet away. He's not sure whether yelling to him is a good idea, but seeing as they've already been captured it can't make things worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Lance! You okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance jolts awake, then groans and holds the side of his head. "Wha…"</p><p> </p><p>Keith wobbles to his feet as he takes in their surroundings. There's not much to say: they're in what appears to be a large metal box, big enough for the two of them to comfortably stand and even walk around, but there's no decoration or furniture. The only thing breaking up the monotony is a door, but Keith is sure it won't open for them.</p><p> </p><p>He tries anyway. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>"We're locked in," Keith confirms, leaning against the wall. "Did you see what grabbed us?"</p><p> </p><p>"They were like-- like--" Lance waves his hands in front of himself, sitting up now. "I don't know. They had these weird things on their face."</p><p> </p><p>"Masks?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, like appendages. It was gross." Lance huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought this planet was uninhabited."</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, it's not," Keith shrugs. "They must be good hiders."</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, a sound reverberates through the room. Keith looks around, but it doesn't seem to be coming from any one place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are awake. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance straightens up as Keith tenses and reaches for his bayard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your weapons will not help you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Keith shouts at the ceiling. "Why did you take us?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are intruders. This is our home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't exactly know you guys were here," Lance argues. "You can't punish us for that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are our prisoners. We can do anything we like. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith flinches, then shoots Lance a glare. Not taking his eyes off him, Keith asks, "What do you want from us, then?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It has already started. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What does <em> that </em> mean?" Lance groans.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You were given an elixir. It should be taking effect. If you can survive it, you may leave. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Survive?" Keith echoes quietly. "What-- what will it do to us?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is a poison, among other things. It will kill you in a varga. The only way to rid your body of it is to reach a climax. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith feels his face going warm, but he's sure this is a mistranslation. "Um-- sorry, what do you mean by--"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sexual arousal must reach a climax. Then the poison will be expelled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So it does mean that.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit," Lance says from the floor. "Is he serious?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice doesn't answer this time.</p><p> </p><p>Keith tries the door again, a sinking feeling in his stomach. It still won't budge. "Shit," he hisses. Then, louder, "Shit!"</p><p> </p><p>Something clatters against the floor, and he jumps. When he glances over his shoulder, Lance has already removed his shoulder pads, and is working on sliding off a gauntlet.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Keith asks, but it comes out a lot less intimidating than he meant it to.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard him," Lance replies easily. "How do you expect me to get off if I'm fully clothed?"</p><p> </p><p>Heat floods Keith's cheeks again. "Don't-- don't say it like that!"</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Lance asks even as he drops his gauntlets, revealing long brown fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Keith drags his eyes off him as Lance starts to shrug off his chestplate, looking instead at the bare metal walls for any weaknesses or hidden panels. He traces his hands over the surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if we escape," Lance grunts, "we'll still be poisoned. I know it's weird, but I'd much rather be a little embarrassed than actually die from blue balls."</p><p> </p><p>Objectively, Keith knows he's right. But he can't understand how Lance is so calm about it.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a zipper is unmistakable, and it rings out for what feels like much too long. Then there's a rustle of fabric, and--</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Lance groans under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Keith shifts his weight, squeezing his thighs together. He can't bring himself to look.</p><p> </p><p>"We can… face away from each other, if that's easier," Lance offers, already sounding a little out of breath. "I'm not letting you die just 'cause you're a prude."</p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Keith replies, "I'm not a prude. It's just…"</p><p> </p><p>Lance doesn't say anything, but Keith can feel his judging gaze on the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Keith sets his jaw and turns to face him. His brain stops working for a second, faced with the image of Lance stroking his (honestly pretty nice-looking) dick. But once he's recovered, he reaches down and unclips his belt. His breastplate dangles from one hand as he uses the other to find the zipper along the back of the bodysuit. When the fabric is hanging around his hips, revealing his dark grey boxers, he gives Lance a meaningful look. Then he pulls them down.</p><p> </p><p>Lance's hand stops, but Keith is pretty sure his dick twitches.</p><p> </p><p>"You're--" Lance squeaks, "I mean-- you--"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trans," Keith huffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Lance nods, swallowing. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>He's not sure what sort of reaction he expected, but it could have been worse.</p><p> </p><p>He works on tugging off his boots and knee guards, then finally slips out of the bodysuit, tossing his boxers onto the pile after it.</p><p> </p><p>When he glances up Lance is pointedly looking away, but he's gone back to stroking himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Keith sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Lance peeks at him out of the corner of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"This is weird. But necessary."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the one who stripped down completely," Lance mumbles. He's still got the bodysuit gathered around his thighs, and his boots are planted firmly on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Keith hesitates. "We could still… turn away from each other, if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Lance shrugs weakly. "This is fine."</p><p> </p><p>He nods, wetting his lips. "Okay. Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>When Keith steps back, the metal wall is cold against his skin, making him flinch a little. He takes a deep breath to ground himself.</p><p> </p><p>He slides a hand down his stomach, trying to warm up his fingers. Then, carefully, he brushes his fingers over his folds. He's surprised to find himself already wet, and remembers how quickly Lance took himself in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think…" Keith frowns. "He said it was a poison 'among other things.' Could that include an aphrodisiac?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-- maybe," Lance says. "Probably. Would explain why I'm so fucking hard."</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods, pulling his fingers up to look. "I'm really…" he quickly changes his mind, looking away and hiding his hand between his thighs. "Nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down with his other hand, he spreads himself open. He uses his slicked-up fingers to draw light circles over his clit. He shudders.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, Keith," Lance says. Keith flushes, feeling like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but Lance adds, "Aren't you going to at least sit down?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith clears his throat. "I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Lance sighs. Keith isn't sure what he means by that.</p><p> </p><p>As Keith tweaks his clit, he thinks over what they were told about the poison. He makes a decision.</p><p> </p><p>He lets go and pushes his fingers lower again, rubbing them against his hole. He's so wet they almost slip in by accident.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Keith presses two fingers into himself. The angle is a little awkward, but his life's on the line. Panting, he starts to thrust them in and out. The feeling of his fingers rocking back and forth inside his pussy is only making him wetter.</p><p> </p><p>Lance makes a choked noise. Keith can't help but look up. Lance's hips jerk once, twice, and then come is spurting out of his dick, into the free hand he's cupped in front of it.</p><p> </p><p>Keith throbs between his legs despite the fingers he's already got curled inside himself. He's sure it's unrelated.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to ignore the dazed, euphoric look in Lance's eyes as he wipes his come off on his bodysuit, Keith pushes his fingers in deeper. His wrist twinges with pain, but he manages to find his target. Biting his bottom lip, he swivels his fingers in circles against it, pushing into the rough spot a little harder. His toes curl on the cold metal floor.</p><p> </p><p>He's not sure how long he's been rubbing at his g-spot when Lance speaks.</p><p> </p><p>"You close?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith flinches, losing his rhythm. He looks up. "Not… not really," he pants, warm all over from exertion. "I know it's easy for you to just jerk it for two minutes and be done, but for people with vaginas it's a bit more involved."</p><p> </p><p>Lance frowns. "Oh, well, don't most… people with vaginas… need to touch their clit to get off anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>He nods as best he can, chest heaving. "Normally, yes. But I figure the best way to make sure I've expelled the poison is to make myself squirt."</p><p> </p><p>Lance's eyes go wide. "Oh." He looks away. "Have you, uh… done that? Before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but… usually with a toy, or a partner," Keith explains through gritted teeth. "I've only managed to squirt on my fingers once, and it was a bit of an ordeal, so this might take a while."</p><p> </p><p>"What if I helped?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith's fingers spasm inside himself, his face burning. "Helped?" he echoes.</p><p> </p><p>Lance rubs the back of his neck. "You said a partner might make it easier, so…"</p><p> </p><p>Keith hesitantly pulls his fingers free. This might be his best chance at survival. "If you're sure, then… could you take your pants off, and sit with your back against the wall?"</p><p> </p><p>Lance nods and, without a word of complaint or even a teasing remark at Keith's expense, strips off his boots and bodysuit. He even reaches down and starts to get himself hard again.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping his wet fingers on his thigh, Keith pushes off the wall and crosses to meet Lance. Everything about this feels so surreal.</p><p> </p><p>Keith kneels in front of him. Then, carefully, he moves forward and straddles Lance's lap, holding himself above him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Keith asks quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Lance nods, surprisingly serious. "Like I said, a little awkwardness isn't so bad." All at once, he smirks, his usual cocky attitude back on display. "As if I'd let you die on me, Samurai."</p><p> </p><p>Keith ducks his head, unable to look him in the eyes. But that just means he's staring at Lance's dick, hard and heavy against Lance's thigh. He swallows.</p><p> </p><p>With shaking fingers, Keith reaches down and grabs for Lance's dick, lining it up. He'd been fingering himself for a while, so before he can change his mind, he sinks onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them groan. Keith doesn't look up, but a flash of what Lance's expression might look like invades his mind. That won't fly.</p><p> </p><p>For all intents and purposes, he decides, Lance is just a dildo right now. His dick is there to give him something to ride, and that's it. There's no need to make it embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes his hips further down, letting go of his grip on the shaft when he's confident it's far enough inside him, and keeps going until their hips meet. He bites his lip to keep himself from moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so it's been a while since he's had a dick in him. Being who-knows-how-many light years from Earth will do that to a guy. It doesn't help that he hasn't been able to find a sex toy out here that doesn't look wildly intimidating. But he's not going to be weird about this just because he's fuller than he has been in literal years.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs feebly at Lance's shoulders for leverage and slowly lifts himself up. Lance doesn't seem to mind, and he doesn't move to touch Keith in return, which he appreciates. He drops himself into Lance's lap. He gasps a little before he can stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to focus and stop making a fool of himself. The point is to make himself squirt. With that in mind, he raises his hips again, but this time he stops and moves his hips, searching. The head of Lance's dick brushes against his g-spot. Arching his back further to make it an easy bullseye, he grinds his hips down.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuuuck."</p><p> </p><p>Keith clamps a hand over his mouth, mortified.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, relax," Lance breathes.</p><p> </p><p>Keith forces himself to look Lance in the eyes. He tries to glare, but he thinks he might be failing judging by the amused expression on Lance's face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's <em> supposed </em> to feel good," Lance chuckles. "I get it, okay? You don't have to be embarrassed on my behalf."</p><p> </p><p>Despite his easygoing tone, Lance's smile is strained, like he's as affected as Keith is.</p><p> </p><p>Keith takes a shuddering breath and nods, returning his hand to Lance's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm just…"</p><p> </p><p>"Trying not to make it weird," Lance finishes for him. "But it is. It is weird, Keith. So go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>"Easier said than done," Keith mumbles, cheeks blazing.</p><p> </p><p>But he manages to set a slow rhythm, wiggling his hips a little when he misses his g-spot. Soon, he's rubbing Lance's dick against it every time. He wants to push his face into Lance's chest, but he has to arch his back to find the best angle, so he's left panting into the open air.</p><p> </p><p>This is so much easier-- and so much more effective-- than using his fingers. His pussy feels positively molten, twitching and clenching around Lance's cock on every downstroke. The little wet squelching sounds he makes embarrass him at first, but soon he finds himself thinking that's sexy, too.</p><p> </p><p>Belatedly, he realizes that the slow rhythm he'd set isn't very slow anymore. Their hips slap wetly against each other, ringing out in the closed space. Keith tips his head down so his chin digs into his chest, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck… fucking… shit," Keith gasps. He swears he can feel his heartbeat in his pussy.</p><p> </p><p>"You have such a way with words," Lance quips, but his voice is shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck," Keith tries instead. "I-- I think I'm actually on fire."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not, babe," Lance laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Keith's face only heats up more.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes again, staring down to watch as his hole swallows up Lance's length, over and over. They're both shiny from how wet he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey… Keith?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith nods weakly.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I…" Lance sounds like his throat is tight. "Can I touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>He hesitates. Then he reaches out and takes one of Lance's wrists, bringing his hand to rest on his waist. Lance squeezes down, like he's holding on for dear life. Keith moans.</p><p> </p><p>He's starting to sound even wetter somehow, and there's a tight feeling just below his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck," Keith groans. "I think-- I think--"</p><p> </p><p>He shoves one hand between his thighs and frantically rubs at his clit, still riding Lance. The pressure builds so quickly, it makes him light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, he lifts himself off of Lance's cock, and he's finally squirting. With the way he's still jerking his clit back and forth, it all rushes out of him in a wide spray. He's got sparks of electricity shooting down his spine and into his fingers and toes.</p><p> </p><p>Once he can breathe, he eagerly grabs at Lance's cock, sinking back down with a groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Keith!"</p><p> </p><p>He stops, head fuzzy. Lance is gaping at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," he realizes, realization dawning on him. "I wasn't… supposed to…" He flushes. He needs to apologize.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looks like he wants to say something. But instead, his mouth twists into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Lance's hips buck up into him. Keith moans.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Lance's eyes are dark and sultry. "It'd only be responsible of us to come again, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith said he wouldn't make this weird. But…</p><p> </p><p>He pants out, "Yeah. Yeah, to make sure we… got rid of all the poison."</p><p> </p><p>All at once, Keith's world is flipping. He finds himself pushed onto his back, staring up at Lance. His dick is still deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>"This okay?" Lance asks. He looks like he wants to devour Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Keith swallows hard. "Yeah," he manages. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>Lance nods and reaches for Keith's legs, pulling them over his shoulders. Then he takes hold of Keith's waist with both hands, and starts to move.</p><p> </p><p>There's a loud, metallic clang as Keith throws his head back. "Lance, oh my god--"</p><p> </p><p>Lance grins. "Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith groans and shifts his hips, making sure Lance is at just the right angle to--</p><p> </p><p>"Yesss," Keith hisses. "There, there, please!"</p><p> </p><p>He thrusts even harder, pounding into Keith's g-spot like he was made for this. Maybe it's the lingering effects of the aphrodisiac, or maybe it's just the fact that Keith hasn't gotten laid in so long, but he's pretty sure Lance is an actual sex god.</p><p> </p><p>"You feel," Lance pants, "so good." He frowns, but doesn't stop thrusting. (Keith doesn't know what he'd do if he stopped.) "Is that too much? I can just not talk."</p><p> </p><p>"No," Keith groans. "It's okay. You-- you feel… mm… fuck…"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles. "Can't even finish a sentence."</p><p> </p><p>He tries glaring again, but on Lance's next thrust his eyelids are fluttering, which can't be intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries," Lance hums, leaning down. "I can do the talking."</p><p> </p><p>Keith shudders, clenching down for a moment. He doesn't miss the way Lance's mouth drops open.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Lance grunts, rolling his hips. "You take me so well. It's so hot." He snickers. "Hot like temperature-wise, but also--"</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're talking too much," Keith huffs. "Shut up and-- ah-- fuck me."</p><p> </p><p>"Can do," Lance laughs. "That… I can do."</p><p> </p><p>Without the distraction, Lance starts moving faster again. Keith's back arches off the ground, making both of them groan.</p><p> </p><p>Lance shifts his hands, sliding them down Keith's body to brush against his hips instead. He looks at Keith, like he's waiting for a protest. Keith doesn't offer one. Lance holds on, and he's grinding in hard and deep.</p><p> </p><p>"Lance," Keith groans, his voice wobbling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, baby," Lance says.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," he gasps, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. "I…"</p><p> </p><p>He lifts the arm not draped over his face and desperately rubs circles into his clit. His body jumps and twitches with every touch, and he thinks he might be saying Lance's name.</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulls out in one swift movement, and Keith is squirting again. He screams into his arm, but he's frozen, every muscle gone taut. He feels a new set of fingers on his clit, flicking it back and forth to make him spray all over himself again.</p><p> </p><p>He collapses on the ground, panting hard, and moves his arm out of the way. Lance has a wild look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Where-- where should I--" Lance pants.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Keith a moment to understand, still hazy from orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Keith opens his mouth, and sticks out his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning happily, Lance lowers Keith's legs to the ground and moves to straddle his chest, taking his cock in hand again. After a few more strokes, he comes, eyes falling closed.</p><p> </p><p>Not much of it actually lands in Keith's mouth, but he doesn't mind. He reaches up and wipes at it, then licks it off his fingers. When Lance opens his eyes, Keith does it again, holding eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Lance licks his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing as the adrenaline fizzles out, Keith pats the floor next to himself. Lance obediently climbs off of him and lays down. Keith wraps his arms around one of Lance's, burying his face in Lance's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to ride you again, but I'm exhausted," Keith mumbles. "And thirsty."</p><p> </p><p>"That's probably from all the squirting," Lance chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Keith makes a noncommittal noise. "Anyways, they'll probably come get us soon."</p><p> </p><p>"They?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know. The aliens," Keith says. "The ones who put us here. They've got to let us out eventually, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Right. Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Keith lifts his head, only to see Lance looking uncharacteristically flustered.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keith asks.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just…" Lance offers him a shy smile. "Would you… want to do this again? With no space poison next time?"</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolls his eyes fondly. "Do you even have to ask?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>